The security of airports and other transportation facilities has become a significant area of concern in recent years. The handling and management of passenger luggage has often been at the root of these concerns. Presently, passengers intending to board an aircraft must deposit luggage and other baggage with airline staff at a check-in facility. Each piece of luggage is tagged at the check-in facility with a sticker, hang-tag or the like that corresponds to the destination of the passenger. The tagged luggage is then transferred through the airport to the hold of the aircraft.
In the course of transferring the luggage to aircraft, the contents of the luggage may be inspected by security personnel. Inspection usually involves, at a minimum, some form of electronic inspection, such as x-ray imaging. Sensors for detecting trace elements of explosives and/or drugs may also be employed. If the electronic inspection uncovers the possible presence of unauthorized contraband, the piece of luggage will be opened and subjected to a visual contents inspection. During the course of transferring the luggage, the unsecured nature of the piece of luggage permits its contents to be altered, inter alia, by baggage handlers or other airport employees. The contents of unsecured luggage are vulnerable to theft, as well as the possible introduction of explosives, drugs or other contraband into the luggage.
In order to inhibit such theft and tampering, many passengers utilize locks to secure the contents of their luggage. As a result of the possible need for visual contents inspection, the passenger assumes the risk of the lock being forced open and damaged by security personnel. Following such visual inspection, the damaged lock cannot be resecured to the luggage and, thus, the contents of the luggage are vulnerable to theft and/or tampering. Conversely, other forms of locking devices may be repeatedly opened by security personnel without the knowledge of the owner of the piece of luggage.
In order to inhibit such theft and tampering, many passengers utilize locks to secure the contents of their luggage. As a result of the possible need for visual contents inspection, the passenger assumes the risk of the lock being forced open and damaged by security personnel. Following such visual inspection, the damaged lock cannot be resecured to the luggage and, thus, the contents of the luggage are vulnerable to theft and/or tampering. Conversely, other forms of locking devices may be repeatedly opened by security personnel without the knowledge of the owner of the piece of luggage.